


Love Bites

by KpopOracle



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: Leedo was horny, but you had no intention of just giving him what he wanted.....
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by how Xion bit Leedo for their ASMR

You were all too aware that Leedo was bored. He hadn't said that he didn't want to go to the library with you, but the sulky way he shuffled along behind you told you.

He had been horny all day. He thought he was hiding it pretty well, but you knew. You knew the instant you saw the collar around his neck.

Naturally, you had no plans of just giving him what he wanted.

That is why you had drug him all the way to the library to search for a book on Egyptology. You paged through your third or fourth book, searching for something specific about hieroglyphics you had heard a few days back, but thus far, none of the books were giving you the information you were looking for.

You put the book back on the shelf and moved on to the next section, looking for another book on the topic. Leedo shuffled after you, sighing in frustration.

Your path down the aisles had led you to a somewhat secluded corner, leaving you in an area that offered some privacy. Maybe it was the building's odd shape, but you figured that you could entertain Leedo for a little bit without someone walking in on you.

Without warning, you spun around, grabbing the loop on his collar. You quickly pulled him so that his face was only inches away from yours. A shocked gasp escaped from his lips, his wide eyes searching your face.

"Are you out of your mind?" he sputtered in a low tone.

"Keep your voice down," you whispered, leaning close to his ear. His body trembled at your breath. "Do you want to get caught?"

Your hand slid down his side as you took a couple of dramatic 'sniffs' next to his neck. He shuddered, a soft whimper escaping his lips. His body tensed when your teeth grazed his neck.

"What the hell?" he whispered. Before he could object, you bit down on his trapezius.

Now, one might be able to be convinced that you were seriously hurting him from his babbled string of protests. But you knew your limits and his threshold, and this was just the game you played, though usually in a more private setting.

"It hurts, it hurts," he complained, covering his mouth with his hand. Now he was just being a big baby. You knew if it was a problem, he could easily say the safe word. He could also grab your hair and pull you away like you had discussed with him when you first tried this, but his hand held fast to your shirt.

He whimpered louder than he should have when your hand finally reached his groin. He was so hard like it might actually be painful he was so hard. 

You pulled back to admire the angry red mark on his neck, before moving further out towards his shoulder. You coordinated biting down with your hand dragging across his swollen length, his body arching into your touch.

You weren't being nice, your hand making quick strokes over the top of his pants. You were unable to tell what language he was speaking, his body trembling as you bit down as hard as you dared. 

Trembling gave way to uncontrollable jerks, his hand muffling a deep moan. You moved to hold him as his body grew a bit limp, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

After holding him for a moment, you leaned to whisper in his ear.

"It's going to hard for you to explain your cum-soaked pants on your way out....."

Leedo groaned.


End file.
